Technological advances in computer storage and processing has led to the availability of large sets of data. Such data sets may be continuously updated or added to as new data is generated. Data sets may be proprietary, such as the MEDLINE database (from the National Library of Medicine), the LEXIS/NEXIS data set, or any private corporate database (such as an internal database of documents). A data set may also be public, such as a database of government records or filings.
Computer users often wish to search through data sets. In order to search this data, in some systems, users may enter search strategies and review the documents that match the search strategies inputted. However, it is time-consuming and, depending on the user's costs for accessing the data set, may be costly for a user to find data of interest. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for allowing user access to a data in a database.